1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the instant invention pertains to a multiple implant lightly doped drain (xe2x80x9cMILDDxe2x80x9d) field effect transistor and method of forming the same.
2. State of the Art
Field Effect Transisters (xe2x80x9cFET""sxe2x80x9d) are devices of choice in the fabrication of high density integrated circuits. In particular, manufacturers have scaled down FET circuit features to the sub-quarter micron level to achieve the high densities required for gigabit Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAM""s). The reduction of device dimensions results in a number of short-channel effects. One short-channel effect that poses a primary obstacle to further reductions in scale is the xe2x80x9chot-carrier effect.xe2x80x9d
In an N-channel FET, the hot-carrier effect occurs when the voltage applied between the drain and source regions of the transistor increases to a level at which the high lateral electric field in the transistor channel induces impact ionization. During impact ionization, some electrons are accelerated from the source region to the drain region and collide with the silicon crystal lattice with sufficient kinetic energy to break chemical bonds in the lattice within the channel region of the transistor.
As a result, free hole-electron carrier pairs are generated. The free holes are attracted to the negatively-biased substrate, resulting in a substantial increase in substrate current. At the same time, the free electrons are attracted to the positively-biased transistor gate. Although most of the free electrons completely traverse the gate dielectric layer, some become trapped within the dielectric layer. While the channel-to-substrate current and channel-to-gate current results in increased power dissipation, the injection and trapping of electrons in the gate dielectric is far more serious because it causes the threshold voltage to increase and the current drivability to decrease.
During the operational life of the device, more and more electrons become trapped, resulting in a cumulative degradation of device performance. Over time, the threshold voltage and current drivability characteristics may be degraded to levels that render the circuit inoperable.
Although an analogous process takes place in P-channel devices, it is of less concern in practical applications. In a P-channel device, holes instead of electrons are injected into and become trapped within the gate dielectric. The energy that must be imparted to a hole to cause it to be injected into the gate dielectric is substantially greater than the energy required for electron injection. The lower hole mobility further reduces this effect. Far fewer carriers become trapped in a P-channel device, as compared to an N-channel device operating under similar conditions. As a result, the hot-carrier effect is potentially not as critical for P-channel devices. Accordingly, the discussion below focuses on N-channel devices, with the implicit assumption that analogous principles apply to P-channel devices.
As channel lengths, along with other device dimensions, decrease, the supply voltage does not decrease proportionately. As a result, the lateral electric field in the channel is stronger for a given applied voltage. The stronger lateral field makes the hot-carrier effect more pronounced. In addition, the overall size reduction results in source and drain contact regions which are reduced in dimension. Accordingly, integrated circuit designers strive to reduce the hot-carrier effect in sub-quarter micron scale devices, while simultaneously preventing degradation of current drivability.
In the past decade, designers have taken a number of approaches to mitigate the hot-carrier effect, including: (1) increasing the resistance of gate oxide at the siliconxe2x80x94silicon dioxide (Sixe2x80x94SiO2) interface through improved methods of dielectric processing, see Mathews et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,683 (U.S. Class 437/42), issued Feb. 28, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF MAKING SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICES HAVING TWO-LAYER GATE STRUCTURExe2x80x9d; (2) reducing the power supply voltage to reduce the magnitude of the lateral fields, an often difficult or impossible approach; (3) utilizing Lightly Doped Drain (xe2x80x9cLDDxe2x80x9d) FET""s; and (4) utilizing other field-reducing device structures.
The most prevalent approach is to use standard LDD FET""s. With this approach, the drain and source regions are doped with two different implants, one self-aligned to the gate electrode and the other self-aligned to a sidewall spacer, which permits the implant to be offset from the gate edge. Although this structure results in smaller lateral fields, it often leads to reduced drive currents. Disadvantages of conventional LDD FET""s include: (1) increased series resistance between the drain and source regions resulting from the existence of a relatively large lightly doped region adjacent to the channel; (2) spacer-induced degradation, resulting from the injection of carriers into the spacer at the spacer-substrate interface, which results in increased threshold voltage and reduced drive current. Designers have suggested several modifications of the conventional LDD structure to improve its electrical characteristics, with limited success. See, for example, Ahmad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,791, issued Apr. 11, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cPROCESS FOR FABRICATING ULSI CMOS CIRCUITS USING A SINGLE POLYSILICON GATE LAYER AND DISPOSABLE SPACERSxe2x80x9d; Ahmad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,533, issued Jan. 17, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF MANUFACTURING SMALL GEOMETRY MOS FIELD-EFFECT TRANSISTORS HAVING IMPROVED BARRIER LAYER TO HOT ELECTRON INJECTIONxe2x80x9d; and Gonzalez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,566, issued Dec. 27, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cN-CHANNEL FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTOR HAVING AN OBLIQUE ARSENIC IMPLANT FOR LOWERED SERIES RESISTANCE.xe2x80x9d
Three United States patents have been issued which relate to the formation of multiple nitride spacers to create a drain region having graduated controlled dopant concentrations. The result is a better controlled electrical field strength over the drain contact region, a generally reduced peak field strength, and reduced hot-carrier effects. These patents, all having the same inventorship and assignment as the instant application, are U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,425, issued Feb. 17, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cMULTIPLE IMPLANT LIGHTLY DOPED (MILDD) FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTORxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,460, issued Feb. 2, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF FORMING A MULTIPLE IMPLANT LIGHTLY DOPED DRAIN (MILDD) FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTORxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,274, issued Dec. 7, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF FORMING A MULTIPLE IMPLANT LIGHTLY DOPED DRAIN (MILDD) FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTOR.xe2x80x9d
As disclosed in these three patents, anneal/oxidation of the spacers is performed following the formation of each of a plurality of spacers. These spacers provide varying offset for making source and drain contact regions of graduated dopant concentration. In addition, a spacer may be used for opening the gate dielectric at the contact areas for ohmic conductors. These anneal/oxidation steps are conducted following doping, e.g., N-type doping to form the source and drain regions.
A portion of a prior art transistor formation on a substrate 10 is depicted in drawing FIG. 1, having a gate structure 19 comprising a polysilicon layer 20, metal silicide layer 22 and cap 24 overlying a gate dielectric 14. An oxidation step causes the edges 23 of the polysilicon layer 20 adjacent the gate dielectric 14 and spacers 26 to oxidize and become rounded. As devices become increasingly smaller, the allowable thermal budget is necessarily decreased to prevent undesirable effects from occurring. One such thermal effect is excessive diffusion of the dopants in the substrate 10, enlarging the contact regions 16 to shorten the channel 15, resulting in hot electron/carrier device degradation and other short-channel operation problems, as well as variability in operational characteristics. The large spacers 26 necessitate a high thermal budget to achieve the desired edge oxidation of the polysilicon layer 20, but excessive diffusion of contact region dopants also occurs. Thus, in the manufacture of sub-quarter micron scale devices of further reduced scale, a method for preventing short-channel effects such as hot electron/carrier degradation is required.
In the instant invention, a method and apparatus are disclosed for manufacturing a field effect transistor (xe2x80x9cFETxe2x80x9d) in which short-channel effects including a xe2x80x9chot-carrierxe2x80x9d effect are mitigated.
The method comprises the formation of a very thin first spacer on the gate structure sidewalls, followed by an oxidation step. A second spacer of greater thickness is then formed on the thin first spacer to enable offset N-type doping of the substrate, and opening of the gate dielectric for connection of ohmic contacts through the gate dielectric to the source and drain regions.
The present invention provides numerous advantages over the prior art LLD structures, including the following: (1) rounding of the corners of the sidewall-gate oxide interface is accomplished at minimal energy expenditure, (2) a lower thermal budget is permitted, preventing undue expansion of the source and/or drain regions by dopant diffusion, (3) short-channel effects including hot-carrier effects are mitigated, leading to better overall reliability and life, (4) current drivability and threshold voltage characteristics are not degraded, (5) no additional masks are required, (6) a reduction of device overlap capacitance is achieved, and (7) the method uses conventional process steps.